So Good To You
by BleedingOpal
Summary: A world of greed and lies. A world Fay is neck-deep in. A world Kurogane wants to pull him out of, at all costs. KuroFay.


**A/N:** This is a oneshot for **Vague Gravitation**'s contest. It's based on the music video for Good To You by Marianas Trench. Listen to that amazing song while reading to maximize the experience.

* * *

Chairs scraped against the hardwood floor, glasses clinked together, booze flowed, and conversation flowed. Men in dark, slim suits flirted shamelessly with women in flapper dresses. Women, who were not nearly as drunk as they were acting, hung all over the richest looking men in the room. The roarin' twenties in Chicago at its height.

Kurogane half listened to the usual noises of Clover's nightlife rabble with a disinterested ear. After working the bar for years he'd learned to ignore the drunken ramblings of the gangsters and mob wives that gathered after dark.

No, he was far more occupied with keeping the mobsters' glasses full and listening to the gentle voice that floated above the din.

Kurogane didn't even listen to the words of the song as they poured from the pink lips of the slim, blonde performer on stage. He didn't need words. Fay's coy glances towards the bar Kurogane was serving at told him all he needed to know.

"Table eight needs another round of vodka. Hey, Kurogane? Kurogane!" a young brunette server shouted over the noise in an attempt to get his co-workers attention. Syaoran received a grunt of confirmation before his serving tray was loaded up with vodka shots.

"You really should focus on your job more than Fay. Ashura won't be happy to know you're slacking off." Syaoran scolded gently.

"I'm not slacking off, and Ashura can shove it up his-" Kurogane was cut off by a patron at the bar demanding more booze. Kurogane nodded Syaoran off and attended to the noisy customer.

Fay, having obviously seen Kurogane's fumble, winked at the bartender playfully without missing a key on his piano.

Kurogane grumbled in embarrassment, and turned away from the blonde to attend to his customers.

* * *

"_You could leave him, you know." Kurogane suggested casually._

"_You really want to discuss this right after we had sex?" Fay questioned, leaning up from the pillow and resting his cheek on his palm while facing Kurogane._

"_The only time we have together is before, during, or after sex. And we certainly aren't talking about this before or during. Dampens the mood."_

"_Good point. Regardless, you know the answer, Kuro-tan." Fay cast his eyes away from his lover. "It isn't an option."_

"_We could get away together."_

"_As romantic as being two fugitives on the run together is, it's not a good idea. Ashura has connections, Kuro-wanko, and a lot of money. He'd never let me leave." Fay collapsed into his pillow. "And I have no money to my name. Ashura owns Clover. He doesn't pay me for singing, he has me do it in exchange for a roof over my head. I'm as poor as a church mouse."_

_Kurogane wrapped his arms around a compliant Fay, pulling him into his body heat. Fay rested his head on Kurogane's firm chest._

"_I've got money stashed away. We could go to…wherever you and the kid are from."_

"_China. Syaoran and I came here from China." Fay said before muttering, "Turned out great for us. Both of us ending up under Ashura's thumb. It's not what we hoped for in America."_

"_It doesn't have to be like that. Ashura treats you like crap. You shouldn't have to put up with it."_

"_You're good to me, Kuro-sama. But Ashura is my livelihood and I'm his…possession. He doesn't give up what's his easily." Fay pressed his lips gently to Kurogane's pectoral. "I'd much rather be yours."_

"_You wouldn't be 'mine,' stupid. You'd be with me, as a partner, an equal."_

"_That's exactly why I want to be yours."_

* * *

Fay's crystal blue eyes were hidden behind his eyelids as he sung and his fingers danced over the piano keys. Kurogane knew the dexterity of those fingers well. He watched them trip over the black and white keys so daintily they barely ghosted over the grand piano.

He felt a strange mixture of painful longing and extreme frustration. That skin, those fingers, those eyes, should only be felt by him, touch him, see only him. But the bruises Kurogane knew were present under the black and white outfit were evidence to the contrary.

The blonde told him once that he used to adore singing and playing the piano, that his mother had taught him how to manipulate a piano's keys and make the music dance to his whim. The same woman sung lullabies and folk songs to him, teaching him to master his voice.

Now, being forced to sing at the whim of his patron brought only misery for Fay, yet he forced a pleasant smile while on stage and sung away.

* * *

"_I still have them, you know."_

"_Have what?"_

"_The letters you sent me. When I lived in China."_

"_Those old things? Why?"_

"_Because you were so honest when you said you were happy here. I could tell every word you wrote was the truth. They made me want to come here, to meet you."_

_Kurogane snorted derisively. "You lied though your teeth in your letters. You said that China was wonderfully and had so many interesting people. No mention of the fact that you were working as a prostitute to support your nephew."_

"_His parents died and I had…__**have**__, no education to speak of! Is that really the sort of thing you wanted to hear about?"_

"_I wanted to know you. That's why I kept writing. That's why I made sure to be honest. I wanted you to do the same."_

"_I'm still not very good at that, huh?"_

"_No, you're not."_

* * *

"Fay wanted me to tell you, he has what he needs and will be ready to go after the show."

Kurogane nodded to Syaoran and the boy scampered off. He breathed a sigh of relief. Soon. Soon it would be over.

Syaoran twisted his hands together nervously. This was going to end badly. He knew it was going to end very badly.

* * *

"_I…have an idea." Fay seemed nervous, fiddling with his shirt and shifting his weight from foot to foot._

"_Oh, what's that?" Kurogane questioned._

"_Ashura's got this big deal going on soon, he's selling this load of heroine to Reed's group and it's an all cash transfer."_

_Kurogane frowned, not liking where this was going._

"_I could grab the cash, 'cause I know his safe combo. I could take the cash and we could go. Take Syaoran and run away, like you wanted." Fay managed a weak smile._

"_Are you insane? Running away is one thing but stealing from him? He'll kill you, Fay!" Kurogane gripped his lover's shoulders. "We can wait. Until we have enough money. This isn't worth it."_

"_We'll be dead before Ashura will let us save up enough money. I know he's been demanding 'protection' fees from you! This is our only shot!"_

* * *

The doors burst open, and the proprietor of Clover himself and an entourage of sycophants stepped inside. Fay opened his eyes, but continued to weave his song without missing a beat. Kurogane made brief eye contact with Ashura before he turned away and stomped toward the stage, toward Fay.

"Get off the stage." Ashura ordered Fay. "Step off before I make you step off."

Fay ignored Ashura's demands. He continued his song, his beautiful voice filling the now deadly silent bar.

Ashura pulled himself up onto the stage and violently gripped Fay's arm, yanking him away from his piano. The song stopped with a jarring chord and Fay attempted to grip the piano and pull away from Ashura.

Fay was pulled down the stage's stairs by Ashura's lackeys, while Ashura himself turned his attention to Kurogane.

Clover's proprietor didn't bother with words. He grabbed for one of the bottles on the bar and smashed it. He thrust the smashed bottle's sharp edges toward Kurogane.

"No!" Syaoran shouted, and with the help of another server, managed to pull Ashura away. "This wasn't part of the deal!"

Kurogane jumped over the bar with intentions to pound the bastard's face in while he had the chance before he comprehended the kid's words.

"Deal? What deal, kid?" Kurogane demanded.

"Uh, nothing, just other…uh, business." Syaoran stammered, avoiding eye contact and looking guilty overall.

Kurogane wanted to press the kid, but Fay was being dragged away by Ashura's flunkies. He made a motion towards the blonde, but Fay turned gave his secret lover a look with very clear meaning.

Kurogane knew all the faces of Fay. He knew his happiness, sorrow, pain, and pleasure. This look clearly said, _don't_.

The bartender stopped in his tracks. Going after Fay would only get himself shot. He had to bide his time, trust Fay to get away - the blonde was far from helpless - wait for an opportunity to meet up with Fay and the kid and run…

As Fay was taken outside, Kurogane turned his attention to Syaoran.

"What. Deal. Kid." Kurogane demanded, gripping his lover's nephew's collar firmly.

"Ashura…he promised me he wouldn't hurt anyone. He was just going to get his money back, that's all!" Syaoran begged with his eyes for forgiveness. "He promised me he'd pay for college if I told him who stole his money. If I got a real job then I could…"

Kurogane dropped the kid in disgust and turned away. "He gave up his self-respect for you. He did everything to keep you safe and you stab him in the back?" Kurogane's subdued voice did not betray the fury bubbling up under his skin.

"If I got a real career I could take care of him! We could have a decent life!" Syaoran cried.

"You thought Ashura would just let you walk away? He'd kill Fay before that happened, you idiot!" Kurogane roared and made a motion to exit, but was blocked by Clover's proprietor.

"You think I am not aware this was all _your_ idea? You are the one who filled his head with fantasies of a better life." Ashura hissed. "He is _mine_. He will always be _mine_. I dragged that whore out of the gutters and gave him a life. He doesn't have the guts to defy me. You had to have put him up to it."

Kurogane didn't bother with arguing the enraged mobster. He simply went to shove past him. Ashura didn't let him get so far. A gun was pressed to Kurogane's temple and he heard the safety click off. Syaoran cried for Ashura to stop, and the Clover's customers panicked at the sight of the gun.

The crowd was silenced by a warning shot from a lackey's gun. Ashura didn't flinch from his position over Kurogane.

"Be comforted by the fact that Fay will be joining you soon. After my associates have some fun with him."

Ashura pulled the trigger.

* * *

Chairs scraped against the hardwood floor, glasses clinked together, booze flowed, and conversation flowed. Men in dark, slim suits flirted shamelessly with women in flapper dresses. Women, who were not nearly as drunk as they were acting, hung all over the richest looking men in the room. The roarin' twenties in New York at its height.

A gentle voice floated above the din, sweet and calming. Deft fingers danced over the piano keys, weaving a gentle rhythm.

_And I do,_

_Want you to know I hold you up above everyone  
And I do,  
Want you to know I think you'd be good to me  
And I'd be so good to you_

Kurogane wiped down the bar with his right hand. Normally, his right hand would be pouring a drink while his left wiped down the bar, but his left arm didn't work so well anymore. Not that he would complain. He would take a crippled arm over a hole in his head any day.

He looked to his lover on the stage, and felt a thrill of pleasure, at the gentle, _honest_ smile on his beautiful face. He seemed so happy singing his heart out and dancing his fingers over the keys.

"Table nine needs another round of rum, boss." Syaoran's voice interrupted his admiration of his lover. Kurogane grunted a confirmation and said, "Don't call me boss, kid. I'm only a partner in Cat's Eye. He's the boss." Kurogane jerked his head in Fay's direction.

"I know, but, you're still _my_ boss, sir." Syaoran muttered.

"Do you always have to be so uptight, kid?" Kurogane grumbled, and Syaoran flushed.

"You have no room to talk, Kuro-tan. Serve me up a martini. Bartender's choice." Fay had finished his set and had been replaced by a young and inexperienced, but talented singer Fay had hired on recently by the name of Sakura.

"Take a break, Syaoran. I know you want to listen to Sakura sing." Fay winked cheerfully and Syaoran flushed harder.

"Th-thank you, I-I'll do that!" Syaoran scampered off to the closest seat to the stage he could find and smiled supportively up to the new performer. The girl blushed lightly before introducing herself and starting her set.

"Ah, young love. Remember when we were like that, Kuro-puppy?"

"We were never like that, idiot. We met once when you visited Japan when you were a kid, then got to know each other through letters. When we met up in Chicago it took us about five minutes to tumble into bed together."

"You are so unromantic, crushing my fantasies of being wooed and courted. I love you anyway." Fay planted a kiss on Kurogane lips and ran a probing hand over his left arm.

* * *

"_Don't start fussing. It stopped hurting days ago. The surgery went fine." Kurogane flexed his fingers. "The doctor says it'll never work as well as it used to, but this is an improvement on being dead."_

"_Still, I…"_

"_I would have a bullet in my head instead of my arm if the kid hadn't shoved Ashura out of the way. I'll count my blessings. And Ashura got himself shot in the firefight with the police you brought back with you, so all in all, I'm feeling pretty good."_

"_How'd you pay for the surgery, anyway?" Syaoran asked._

"_Ashura had no relatives and no will, but I was living with him so everything he owned went to me. I sold Clover for a good amount and used that money."_

_Syaoran nodded, "Is there…anything left?"_

"_Yeah, a pretty decent amount. We could get away, start over somewhere new. Run away together."_

_Kurogane shot a smirk at Fay._

"_This is a wonderful opportunity, don't you think? We could start again, have a new life, have a bright, shiny future! Where should we go? I'm a city boy myself so it'll have to be someplace big and exciting…" Syaoran and Kurogane shared an exasperated but affectionate sigh at Fay's ramblings._

_Fay was right, though. This was a chance to start anew. They weren't going to let it go to waste._


End file.
